undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 10
Peter, Ben, Jamie, Shannon and Jean all crouch slowly over to the truck, they pear over it to see walkers roaming the area to get into the main part of the town “what do we do now?” asked Shannon “we need to be quiet and not shoot any walkers, if we do so we’ll just bring all of them to us, and we really don’t want that to happen, so what we’ll do is I’ll go first to the closest house, then signal for the next person, which is Shannon, then Jamie, Jean and lastly Ben, and we’ll keep doing that until we get past this lot” whispered Peter. So Peter leaves the other four and runs over to the first house, he hinds behind the brick wall, he then signals for the next person, when Shannon arrives he does the same until it Ben was the last person, when he began to run where the others where, when he got there they began to move to the next house, and the next until they passed the roaming walkers, when they got the main town it was abandoned “this isn’t weird at all” said Jamie in a sarcastic voice “shh” whispered Peter as he motioned Jamie to be quiet, they saw a corner shop and made a run for it, they got inside to see it mostly empty bar the odd isle “okay Jamie you keep on watch at the door, the rest of you get whatever you can, so Jamie stood at the door, they rest of them raided the isle, most of them got cereals, some got canned beans and canned soup and fruit, Jean then grabbed about twenty magazines and three or four newspapers soon the shop had been complete emptied of food and liquids, they then left the shop and headed for a bigger shop, They all went in to the shop and read a layout of the shop “okay, there’s cloths in this shop, Jean and Jaime you go and get as many cloths as you can get, mainly heavier ones as summers nearly over, Ben you’re on door duty, Shannon and I’ll go to the food isle see what we can scrounge and after that we’ll get back to camp” said Peter, so they all left, Jamie and Jean went to the cloths section “okay, you heard what Peter said to get warmer cloths, you look at females and I’ll go for males, so they do that. Meanwhile Peter and Shannon arrive at the food isle to find loads of fruit and also chocolate and crisps “grab everything that you can fit in your bags” said Peter as he began to stuff tinned food in his bag. About thirty minutes later they all arrive back at the main door “ready?” asked Ben, Peter just nodded, they began to make their way out to see the streets clear, they then start to run, they get to the corner shop again and notice that the street is clear of walkers “where’d they go?” Whispered Jean “I don’t know, but keep an eye out for them” replied Peter. Back at camp and the sun has gone down, they have all gathered around the campfire, with the exception of Ross and Danny who are on watch, the rest of them are having their dinner which consists of rabbit and Squirrel. “This is delicious” proclaims Zara “I’m glad you like it” laughed Sarah “when do you think the others will get back?” asked Michael “soon I hope” replied Scott “I hope their all okay” said an unsure Kerry “they’ll be fine, Ben and Peter are with them” replied Sarah, suddenly a bell rings, they all jump up “is that them?” asked Jonny “Can’t tell” replied Ross, “everyone stay here, Mark go up on watch, Jim, Sam and Jonny you come with me” ordered Scott, they all did what Scott told them, Jim, Scott, Sam and Jonny went to the gate but couldn’t see anything “we’ll have to go to the main gate” said Scott “surely they’d be able to get in” said Jonny “something tells me that that isn’t them” replied Jim “okay Jonny go get us a gun each” ordered Scott as he said it in a softer voice. Jonny then went back to the RV and got guns “Sarah you come with us, we’ll need you” said Jonny, so Sarah went with Jonny back to the Scott who then gave everyone there a gun each, they slowly got to the main gate to see loads of walkers knurling at them and pushing against the gate “oh Shit!” said Scott, Scott then loaded his Desert Eagle and began to fire at the walkers, the others then did so. Back at the camp they could all hear the gunshots “Susan get everyone into the cottage now!” shouted Mark, so Susan did so. Peter, Ben, Jamie, Shannon and Jean where nearing the lane up to the cottage when they heard the gunshots, “oh lord!” said Peter as he got out his gun, he began to run and then the others did so “well we now know where those walkers went to” shouted Ben as he ran, they got to the lane and saw walkers at the vehicles, Peter shoot one of the walkers in the head killing him, the others then began to shoot their way up. Behind the gate Jim noticed the gate beginning to snap “it’s going to break anytime now!” said Jim to the others, so Jim began to move back, as did the other four “I’m out!”s shouted Jonny “go back and get more ammo then” replied Scott as he shoot a walker that nearly fell over the gate. At the bottom Peter and his group where making progress in lowering the number of walkers between them “oh Shit” said Ben “what?” asked Peter, he looked behind him and saw more walkers appearing from behind them, “Jean, Ben you take behind, Jamie Shannon and I’ll take front” ordered Peter, Suddenly they heard a scream from the front. Behind the gates Jim had been bitten from behind him on the neck “No!” shouted Sam as he shoot the walker that got him “their coming from the rear as well” said Sarah Scott looked behind him, a tear fell down from his face “Jonny, Susan, Ross and Adam all appeared carrying two guns, they then began to fire at the walkers “we need to get back that gate isn’t going to hold for much longer” said Scott, who now was concentrating on the walkers that were leaning again the weakest spot by the gate, Jonny and Ross where shooting walkers that where coming from behind them, Sam was with Jim “loo..Look after...Jean for...me please” he said as he began to cough up blood, he then stopped breathing. Sam then got his pistol and shot him in the head as he cried. Back at the bottom they all had to reload “we can’t stay here, we need to get back to camp” shouted Ben “okay, on me!” shouted Peter as he jumped over the stone wall that was there, walkers had began to follow them, but most of them had reloaded their pistols, and started to shoot them. “Who screamed?” asked Jean “no clue” replied Peter as he shoot a few more walkers that started to appear from the left side. “D’you know how much farther to the camp?” asked Peter to Ben “not that long” replied Ben, but then Shannon fell, she screamed as a walker fell on top of her, Jamie grabbed the walker from behind and stabbed it in the head with his knife, he then helped Shannon up as the others shot at the oncoming walkers. “We need to make our way back” shouted Sarah to Scott as the gate was inches away from breaking “okay, but slowly, Adam and Jonny you lead the way, Sam you take Jim or leave him” said Scott as Sam then grabbed the late Jim and put him over his shoulders and went back to the camp with the others, as soon as they forced back the gate broke off and the walkers came at full throttle at them, Mark who was on watch saw them retreating and started to shoot the walkers from the roof of the Cottage, suddenly Peter and the others jumped over the stone wall at the cottage and ran up to the cottage “what’s happening?” asked Peter “Scott and others are by the gate, they need help now!” replied Mark, So Peter and his group all set their bags of food and other supplies down at the door and then run over to the second gate to see Scott and others firing at walkers “glad you could join us” shouted Scott as he saw Peter, then Jean let out a yelling scream as she saw Jim’s dead body, Peter shouted at Shannon to take Jean back inside, so she did so. Meanwhile Scott, Ben, Jamie, Sarah, Adam, Jonny all lined up shooting walkers “shit, what about the walkers that where following us” shouted Ben to Peter, “Scott, Sarah and Jonny get back to camp and hand out guns, we’ll need more help, walkers will be coming from all over the place!” said Peter, so Scott, Jonny and Sarah run back, he throws his pistol up to Danny, Sarah and Jonny go inside the RV and take out the five bags of guns, Scott gets everyone outside to help, everyone then take two guns each with lots of ammunition, “walkers!” shouts Michael as he sees walkers emerging from where Peter and the others had came from, “aim for the brain, that all you have to do!” shouts Scott as they begin to shoot the walkers. Mark then takes his aim over to the other side where the vehicles are and sees walkers coming from that direction, Scott notices Mark doing that he directs Michal, Kerry, Ross Andy and Chris to shot at the walkers coming from there. Peter and the others get back to the camp after locking up the second gate as much as they could, Jamie, Ben and Adam are still there shooting the oncoming walkers “there’s too many of them!” proclaims Scott “we need to leave now!” replied Peter as he shot a walker that was nearing Anna “we’d never get the vehicles past them” said Scott “ we have to try, I’ll take the bike behind the RV, Jamie can drive the RV, anyone who has a car at the bottom can get into the RV and we can stop the RV at the area where they are” said Peter “okay, I’ll start to get everyone into a car” says Scott, So he does so, Peter takes everyone back a bit, he signals Mark and Danny to jump onto the roof of the RV, they do so, Peter goes and gets Jean and takes her to the RV, however in the process of the evacuation Danny, Zara and Sophie are cornered off by the walkers into the wall, a walker takes a chuck out of Sophie’s neck, she falls to the ground and the walkers tear into her, all that can be heard was screams from Danny and Zara as they also got bitten. Peter then got into the RV when he saw that happening, everyone else had gotten into one of the three vehicles, the RV then started up and Jamie turned it around, he then let Scott lead the way, Scott rammed into the gate which by now was weaker so it broke easier, he continued to drive over the walkers until they got to the area where the other vehicles where, there were hardly any more walkers at that area, Peter, Jamie, Shannon, Ross and some others got out, Peter got onto the bike, Jamie and Shannon got into the fiat, Ross and Ben got into the Citroen along with Adam and Anna, Jamie then drove off in the RV, followed by the bike, the Citroën, the Fiat, Nissan and the Hyundai at the rear. Category:Uncategorized